The Adventure of a Lifetime
by Jauntues Tigerwolf
Summary: Six friends get transported to the Naruto world by the power of wishes and...chocolate?
1. Chapter 1

**FYI, Justin is a girl (name is pronounced like it's spelled!) and is owned by me (Jauntues Tigerwolf), BobaAddict's OC is April, Rigoudon3's OC is Edelynn, Aquarius. rise's OC is Annabel, and Stephanie's OC is Stephanie. Bethany is an OC and is mine as well.**

**Disclaimer- My friends, BobaAddict, Rigoudon3, Aquarius. rise, Stephanie and I do not own Naruto. If we did, we would have killed Sasuke, like, forever ago and Naruto would have been a woman! Just kidding on the woman part. Sorry, Sasuke fans. ;)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1- Ice Cream, Chocolate, and Wishes_**

**Justin's P.O.V  
**

It's minimum day and I decided to give the ice cream shop a visit with my friends. I reveled in the pleasantness of eating ice cream with them. Stephanie was licking her Cookie Dough flavored ice cream, Annabel was calmly spooning her ice cream out of her cup. Of course, there is no such thing as a good day without unpleasantness. April, Bethany and I were trying to ignore the chocolate eating beast beside us that was Edelynn. We start conversing about random things when...well, somehow, our conversation ended up at Naruto.

"I love Naruto. I just think that the show would have gone better if Sasuke wasn't such an emo dick all the time." Stephanie burst out. "He is such a gay little faggot!"

"I think he's okay. He just needs to stop thinking that he is above everyone." I replied.

"You guys should try saying that to Sasuke's fan girls!" Annabel laughed.

Edelynn was far too busy brutally murdering her ice cream to pay attention to us.

"I have actually never watched Naruto." said a red-faced April.

"What! You haven't April!" Stephanie raged, "Okay, we need to get some fucking Naruto knowledge in this woman's head before this damned day is done! We are going to Edelynn's house!"

Hearing this, Edelynn snapped out of her chocolate-consuming-beast-mode and looked up, "Whardiwyouwsayw?"

"What? Edelynn, we can't understand you with ice cream in your mouth," Bethany said calmly.

Edelynn painfully swallowed her ice cream, "I asked, 'What did you say?'''

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "If you weren't such a chocolate monster you would have known that we are going to your house. Consider it a girl's night, sleep over, slumber party, take your pick."

At this, Edelynn gaped like fish and sat there frozen then shouted, "Noooooooo! You'll steal my secret stash of chocolate! I'll never let you go. If you want to go you'll have to get through my dead body! My parents aren't even home! They're in Paris because they decided to celebrate their anniversary."

"Wait...okay, two things. One, you're home alone and two, we don't care about your chocolate. We just want to spend the night so that we can show April some episodes of Naruto." I fumed, a little excited and frustrated.

"Yeah, my parents are in Paris, but my aunt is flying in from the Bahamas tonight. She won't be here until tomorrow afternoon though, and good. Nobody is getting to my chocolate!"

"Soooooo...may we come over? Annabel asked.

"Sure, I guess you can. You would only have to convince _your_ parents that _my_ parents are actually going to be home."

"Okay, so when should we come over?" Bethany asked looking at Edelynn, then to all of us.

"Well, you should probably come by at around five o'clock. So that we can make up the excuse that my parents are getting pizza for us." Edelynn answered. "Wait...how are we going to watch Naruto? The episode that is on tonight is new so April won't get what's going on."

"I can bring my iPad. I almost squealed, "I know a website that will let us see pretty much all the Naruto episodes!"

"Okay cool."

"Good with me."

"Yessssss."

"Finally I will know what you are all talking about when you say Naruto!"

**Stephanie's P.O.V  
**

"Bye, mom!" I shouted to the car that was driving away from Edelynn's house. She had totally bought the idea that Edelynn's parents were out buying pizza. I knocked on the door. After a few seconds, I have to resist the urge to kick open the door...I'm not the most patient person in the world. "Edelynn open up!" I screamed.

Edelynn slowly opened the door and squinted her eyes at me, "Are you here to steal my chocolate?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm totally he-" SLAM! Damn, she totally slammed the door in my face. That bitch. Edelynn was once again looking straight in my face. How the fuck did she open the door so fast?

"You were joking...right?"

"Yes, I was being sarcastic. Nobody is here to steal your chocolate."

"Ok good, now hurry up and come inside, some weirdo might get some ideas." Edelynn says, looking behind me.

I stepped inside, "Who else is here, other than me and you of course?"

"Bethany, April, and Annabel, but we're still waiting for Justin... Don't bother taking off your shoes here. You can take them off when we get to the other room."

"Okay you're the boss."

A few minutes later the doorbell rings.

"That's probably Justin!" April shouted from the hall, "Hurry up and let her in so we can watch!"

"Ok, finally." I said, accompanying Edelynn to the door.

We slowly edged open the door, sure enough it's Justin.

"Hey, sorry Ed, my mom needed some really heavy convincing. I swear she could be an interrogator if she wanted to be."

"Well, it's okay. At least you got here." I said.

"Yeah, April was getting a little too jumpy." Edelynn chimed in.

"Well, we better not keep her waiting then should we?" Justin said smiling happily.

**April's P.O.V  
**

Justin was finally here. I couldn't wait to watch Naruto! She made me wait some torturous minutes to make popcorn and get drinks. Okay the popcorn made the waiting worth it... But not by much. Anyway the time finally came to watch. We lay on the floor, crowding around Justin's iPad waiting for the episodes to start. After a few hours, we stopped at episode nineteen though. (Apparently bladders have a mind of their own and know when to kill a good time. It was supposed to be the part about the Chunin exams too!) After the short break, we all huddled around the iPad once more.

"So April, how are you liking it so far?" Justin asked me.

"It's really cool, I love it. I can now see why you say Sasuke is a 'emo dick.'"

"Hey guys, if you could go into the Naruto world what would you bring and what would your jutsu be?" Bethany asked.

Justin answered first, "Well I don't really want a jutsu, because I'm not into the whole needing chakra thing, I would like to be able to shape-shift into any animal and for stuff I would bring... I don't know... I guess my iPad and its charger, a shotgun WITH ammo, dual single hand katanas...oh and some extra pairs of clothing! So yeah that about sums it up."

"Ummm, two questions. One, why would you bring a shotgun? Two, wouldn't changing into _any_ animal be cheating?"

"I want a shotgun just in case of a super ninja emergency. I guess it would be cheating... Okay, I will only change into animals that are ,and are in the same category as, the Chinese zodiac animals. Oh and since I don't have chakra, my power will come from my energy. If I'm fresh then I can transform at will, if I'm tired it takes longer, if I'm exhausted I can't change at all. Okay, Stephanie your turn."

"What! Oh...fuck...ummm... For a jutsu I guess I would have...a summoning jutsu! I can summon foxes as my weakest, wolves as a medium, and tigers as my strongest! As for weapons, bitch please, I only need a handy sling-shot. The element I would have...I want three...fire (fire fox), wind (wind wolf), and water (water/wind tiger aka ice tiger)."

"How about you Annabel?" Bethany asked.

"Well, I would bring my iPhone. As for a jutsu...I would take anything that has to do with fire, I'll even make up my own if I have too. For weapons I would just want a spear, not like a Native American spear but a samurai spear kinda thing"

"Cool, what would you want, April?" Bethany asked, turning to me.

"Ummmm... I would bring my iPhone too, just to have it. I don't know what to have as a jutsu. Are we allowed to make one up? Well, if I'm not to bad 'cause I'm doing it now! I would be able to summon stuff by writing a word in a magical scroll. My weapon would be my pen! Haha, because you know what they say, 'the pen is mightier than the sword.'"

"Cool, so your jutsu would be kinda like TenTen's jutsu!" Justin exclaimed.

"Who is TenTen?" I asked all confused

You will see don't worry. I like your jutsu though it's pretty thoughtful and creative." Edelynn said. "Can I tell you guys my stuff now?" She got nervous head bobs and smiles.

"Ok for something I would bring...oh I know, I would bring my stash of chocolate! I don't really know what jutsu I would have either... I'll make up one like April did...hmmmm... I want to be able to teleport!"

Everybody groaned when Ed mentioned her chocolate. "Ed, teleporting isn't really a made up jutsu...most ninjas can do so as well." Annabel said.

"Yeah, but they have to do hand signs, I won't have to! 'Cause like Justin I don't want chakra! My power shall come from my...CHOCOLATE!"

This just earned more groans from all of us. All of us were feeling good about our powers and stuff... "Wait, we didn't ask you what you wanted Bethany," I said feeling a bit guilty to have almost left her out. "So what do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know. You all had pretty good ideas. I'm just a wisher...waaaaaiiiiitt a wisher, a wisher! I can be a wisher! My mom gave me a necklace when I got home from our outing today! She said that it was a special necklace and that it has a special stone, a wishing stone! So I can wish for stuff and it would appear. I just need to make sure that I have my hand touching the stone when I wish."

"Oooooo, that would be cool! May we see it?" Annabel asked, her eyes were almost bulging out of her head with wonder and curiosity.

"Sure hold on let me get it." Bethany turned around and started rummaging around in her duffel bag. "Ok, I got it."

She turned back around and showed us. It was a pretty cool looking necklace. The "wishing stone" was a dark deep green, not like an emerald...just imagine a deep red ruby then turn the red to green. The gem was in the shape of a tear, two inches long and about half and inch wide at the base, and backed by a silver case that had the holder spike things that rings have. The whole thing was attached to a black ribbon.

"It's supposed to be a like a choker. The black ribbon makes the gem look cooler though...really brings out the green. Hey, you guys wanna try it out and see if it works?"

"What?"

"..."

"..."

We all stared at her, like she had gone bonkers or something. I think we were just unsure if it was worth believing, I mean, could we really go? I looked over to Ed, she was gaping like a fish out of water. Stephanie looked concerned, like she was thinking. Annabel was all smiles. When I looked at Justin though, her face was creeping me out a bit. She hosted a small smile that grew ever so slowly, like what a cat would do if it wants to scare the crap out of a mouse. There was a minute of total silence; it was so quiet that we could hear a non-existent clock ticking.

**Edelynn's P.O.V.  
**

It was Stephanie who broke the silence.

"Would it work? I mean would it actually work?"

"I don't know, that's why I said we could _**try**_ it."

I couldn't take the silence that followed. I looked at the gem, it was really green. A deep deep deep de-, I shook my head.

_Whoa, what the heck am I doing?_

I looked at the gem again. The longer I looked at it the funnier I felt.

Wish Edelynn... Wish Edelynn... WISH EDELYNN!

I looked up from the gem, everyone was still looking at Bethany and Stephanie, looking back and forth between the two. I looked at the gem again. Was this thing calling me? This time I looked at it for at least a minute, nothing, no voice and no calling. All of a sudden it was like my mind, arm, and mouth had a mind of its own. I ran as fast as a rabbit on crack to the necklace and grabbed it out of Bethany's hand.

"BY THE POWER OF ,AND INVESTED IN, CHOCOLATE, I WISH WE COULD GO TO THE NARUTO WORLD WITH EVERYTHING WE JUST ASKED FOR!"

Everyone stopped looking at Stephanie and looked at me like I was on crack. I blushed a bit and shrugged my shoulders, "You guys took to long to try it, so I wished."  
They all just shrugged and probably concluded that I was on a chocolate high.

"Ummm...let's just get back to the show." Justin said bringing up episode twenty and waiting for it to load. "Yeah, that would be a good idea." Stephanie agreed. When the play button finally popped up Justin tapped it, nothing happened. She tapped it again and again...nothing happened. "Here, let me try." Stephanie said. Justin handed the iPad over and Stephanie began spamming the play button.

"That's not going to help!" Justin shouted, "Stop! Your going to overload my iPad and make it explode or something!"

"No I'm not that's impos- What the? Holy shit!" Stephanie shouted, as she was sucked into a vortex. The rest of us didn't get to say something since the black vortex sprang out of Justin's iPad and sucked the rest of us in. We all flew through what felt like a slide, sudden twists and turns were common. At first I screamed in horror but then...I couldn't stop laughing and squealing in enjoyment! The vortex tunnel was like a water slide, but without thre water. It was still fun over all, though. The vortex suddenly opened and we all landed on something hard yet soft, a rock,or something, hit me in the back of my head and I blacked out.

**...**

"Ugggggg, please tell me that I ate too much chocolate and was dreaming." I said when I finally woke up. I felt warm and gritty...gritty? I gasped, opened my eyes, and looked up. All around me was endless amounts of sand. It was an ocean of sand! I looked to my left Justin and the others were still out cold. Wait...where was Stephanie? I looked to my right and saw her, she was awake too. She saw me, stared at me, and stole the words right out of my mouth.

"Well...Fuck."

* * *

**(BobaAddict)- Oh, I just know we're going to get flamed for this... -sighs and leaves-**

**(Aquarius. rise)- Man, this whole story is a logical fallacy. Therefore, you are invalid. :(**

**(Rigoudon3)- I love chocolate...as you can see... :)**

**(Stephanie)-Dammit Edelynn! Why didn't you wish for$1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 instead? And BobaAddict get back here!  
-BobaAddict ignores- Have a little faith! I swear who-so-ever flames this story (or more specifically me, since I insulted that emo dick) shall be fucking dragged to Hell and back!  
-starts riding a flaming chariot with a pitchfork-**

**Me (Jauntues Tigerwolf)- Guys be nice! Stephanie stop waving that pitchfork before you poke someone's eye out! -dodges a wildly waving pitchfork- Grrr I'll deal with that later... Well anyway, Wooooooo first chapter done! This is our first collaboration fanfiction, hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to fuel our imaginations by R&R-ing!**


	2. Chapter 2- Having Fun in the New World

**Disclaimer- My friends BobaAddict, Aquarius. Rise, Rigoudon3, Stephanie and I do not own Naruto. If we did, we would be millionaires...probably... **

**A/N- **_**Sorry about the confusion from the first chapter. Let me explain what a minimum day is to the readers who are not bestowed with this day. A minimum day is when you are released early from your prison of knowledge. **_

_**Prison of knowledge = school.**_

_**Hope that helped!**_

_**Stephanie wrote most of not all of this one!**_

_Previously on __Adventure of a Lifetime__..._

_Ugggggg, please tell me I ate too much chocolate and was dreaming," I said. I finally woke up. I felt warm and gritty...gritty? I gasped, opened my eyes and looked up. All around me was endless amounts of sand. It was an ocean of sand! I looked to my left Justin and the others were still out cold. Wait...where was Stephanie? I looked to my right and saw her, she was awake too. She saw me, stared at me, and stole the words right out of my mouth._

_"Well...Fuck."___

_**Chapter 2- Glomping and Insulting Discoveries**_

**Edelynn's P.O.V.**

"Must you always steal what people want to say Stephanie?"

"Yes...if you must know." She said and looked over me and saw the others still out cold, "We should probably wake them up. We shouldn't do any traveling without them...then again...I DID say _probably_."

"Well said, Captain Obvious," I said with a smirk.

"Don't give me back sass, or I will destroy your chocolate!"

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm going. Can you at least help me?"

"Fiiiiiinnnnneeee, since the chocolate monster demands me so," Stephanie said walking towards me with a just-kidding-smile. She suddenly got a funny look and pointed at me. It was then I noticed the feeling of something on my back. I turned over on my butt and looked behind me. What was that thing that made Stephanie grimace? Upon further inspection...it was beautiful. It was a giant, one-foot long, three-inch thick, bar of chocolate. Its wrapper shining in all it glory and goodness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *pause for breath*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sweet heavenly glory from above! Stephanie, do you see this? Do you see this? This is the work of an angel! NO not an angel...a God!"

**Stephanie's P.O.V**

Edelynn was picking up the chocolate bar as if it were a bird egg that needed the utmost care, least it break. She got on her knees, held the bar up to the sky and screamed "Thank you! Oh might god or gods of Chocolate, I shall forever cherish this gift!"

"Da fuck? Edelynn cut that out. It is a giant chocolate bar that knocked you out in the first place; you should be CURSING at the gods." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah, you're right..." She held up the chocolate bar again and screamed "God or gods of the chocolate...You probably had a damn good reason for giving me this chocolate...but dropping it on my head was completely uncalled for! However...I still forgive you, for dropping this gift of goodness on me!"

I just shook my head at the sight of this. Edelynn could get very dramatic over chocolate. I started over toward the others and took one look at Justin. Gently, I kicked her in the shin...nothing...I kicked her a little harder in the stomach...again nothing...so I pulled my hand back and... Grabbed her shoulders, and roughly shook her awake.

"What the? Stephanie? Damn, I was having the weirdest dream, we got sucked throu-"

"It wasn't a dream." I said gesturing to the desert around us. She shot up so she was sitting up-right and took in her surroundings.

"Wow...wow...woooooooooow...w-"

"If you say wow one more time, I'm going to fucking punch you in the kidney." That stopped Justin from saying wow but as she looked around, her eyes got bigger and wider. I gave her a light slap to the face, "Stop doing that or your eyeballs are going to pop out of your skull."

She didn't say or do anything at this. She looked over to Edelynn, who was trying (unsuccessfully) to wake April up. "I should probably go help her..." Justin said getting up and heading over to Edelynn. I decided they didn't need my help. I went to go wake Annabel up. I shook her roughly because that seemed to work better than kicking. She woke up at once, took one look at my face, studying it, "It wasn't a dream was it...?"

"Nope," I replied offering my hand to her. She took it and I helped her up. She dusted off her clothes and looked around. She took in her surroundings just as Justin did (only, without the creepy eye-widening). "So...the wish worked. We are in the Naruto world. Well...there are two good aspects to this."

"And those things are?"

"Take a look at yourself."

*I look down at my feet* "What?"

"We aren't wearing embarrassing pajamas and we should have all the things we wished for. It should be around here somewhere...maybe in a bag or carelessly strewn about."

"You really look at problems from all the perspectives, don't you?" I commented very impressed.

"Yes, yes I do. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to wake Bethany up."

I stepped aside and saw that Edelynn and Justin finally awoke April. She dusted herself off, looked around, rubbed her eyes, and then went jaw-dropped-mind-blown at Edelynn's giant chocolate bar that surprisingly hadn't melted in the sweltering heat. They walked over to me and watched me watching Annabel trying to awaken Bethany. Annabel tried shaking her, tickling her, yelling 'Wake Up!' In her ear, and even kicking her in the shin. Guess what all of that did? It did a whole bunch of nothing. April suddenly got a huge smile across her face.

"Oh, oh, oh can I try? I just thought of something!"

"Sure, be my guest," Annabel said taking a step away from what might as well been the sleeping "rock".

"Oh wait, never mind. I don't have that scroll thingy I wished for...damn."

"Well, let's look for it. I was starting to wonder when we were going to go try and find our stuff." Justin said with much enthusiasm.

It didn't really take us long to find our stuff. Our wish items had been neatly put in duffle bags each a different color. Justin's was black and had her name sewed in white. Annabel's was a sort of soft blue, like a sky blue mixed with baby blue. Her name was sewed in yellow. April's was covered with things from the 'Rise of the Guardians' movie and her name was sewed in green. Mine was blue (an almost-black-blue) with a snowy background and my name was sewed in white. Bethany's duffle bag was colored green and her name was sewed in orange.

"I found it!" April said suddenly. I hadn't really noticed her digging around in her duffle until she said something. Anyway, she ran over to where Bethany "The Rock" was sleeping and started to write something. She stopped and motioned to us to come over and we all sort of jogged over. She continued writing and when we all gathered around, we saw what she had summoned up...it was a water bottle. I gave her a what-the-fuck-face and just watched as she smiled. She had her hand in front of her face as she tried to hold back her laughter. She unscrewed the cap and poured the water on...the sand.

"You're supposed to dump it on her face. What the heck are you doing!?" Justin whispered.

"Watch this," April whispered back bending over. She, mixed the water with the sand then, picked up the mud she had just created. She packed it into a ball and dropped it right on Bethany's face!

"HOLY- WHAT THE HELL?!" Bethany screamed in fury and fear.

April was laughing her ass off while Annabel looked a little scared at Bethany's reaction, but giggling none the less. Justin and Edelynn stared at Bethany, their faces holding the expression of jaw-dropped-mind-blown. I was laughing a bit, but not as hard as April. I then realized something.

"You just wasted a bottle of water in the middle of a dry ass desert just so you could throw a mud ball at Bethany. That was smart." I said a bit frustrated.

"I didn't waste water. I summoned it. If I can do that I can always summon more. Gosh."

"April...I am going to murder you!" Bethany screamed in fury. She started chasing April around. April was laughing like a maniac despite the angry girl chasing her.

"Guys!" Annabel screamed "Stop running around like idiots. We need to get to the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Surprisingly, Bethany stopped chasing April and cracked a huge grin. "Okay." She started to skip toward me. I gave a wtf face and shrugged.

_Bipolar much? _I thought...

"Ok...how do we get there? Do you have a map?" I asked nudging Bethany with my elbow.

"Oh yeah...here, hold on a sec," she said touching the gem and closing her eyes. "I wish we had a map of...this world."

Almost immediately, a neatly folded map fluttered down toward us. "Ok, let's see where we are," Bethany murmured a little loudly.

We all crowded around her and looked at the map.

"So, where are we?" Justin asked

"I don't know there isn't really a 'You Are Here' dot or anything" Bethany said. "Hey, do you guys think I could wish for that?"

"Sure, worth a try," Justin said. Bethany shrugged and again put her hand on the gem and closed her eyes. "I wish this map had a yellow dot that tells us where we are."

We looked down at the map, again, and sure enough there was a dot as small as an ant, but as bright as a firefly.

"Oh wow, cool." Bethany said

"Yes, but there is only one more problem." I said looking at the map.

"And that would be?" Bethany said looked really hard at the map.

"The words of where the villages are written in Japanese. So...unless one of us knows Japanese, we are still in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere."

"Oh yeah, good point" Bethany said trying to keep a straight face while Justin and the others were laughing their faces off.

"I know Japanese!" April said after her laughing fit.

"Really?" Bethany replied offering the map toward April.

"Yeah, but I can't read Kanji."

"Then we're still FUCKED! I swear, I have a feeling that a crocodile in a jungle tree is going to come down and rape us! I just know it!" I screamed.

Everyone just stared at me for a second and laughed their asses off.

"Can't we just walk forward and see which way the dot moves?" Annie said.

"No. I'm lazy, ok?" I replied

"Shut up and walk." Bethany retorted back.

"Can't you just wish us to the village?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going to until you walk!" Bethany cried.

"Fine..."

We all walked forward for a while and sure enough the dot moved forward toward some village.

"Well, I know that that village is the Leaf Village." Justin said pointing toward the village that was in front of the dot.

"Okay." I said, "Bethany do your wishing thing to teleport us to the village, before the evil crocodile comes."

"Okay... I'll try." Bethany clasped the gem in her hand. "I wish we all can teleport to the Hidden Leaf Village."

I closed my eyes because I wasn't sure what was going to transport us there. After about ten seconds I didn't feel anything so I opened my eyes and found that we were still standing in the exact same place.

"It won't work," said Bethany.

"Why not?" I complained to her.

"I'm out of energy and it's too far," she replied.

"You summoned a map from one of the towns and added a random floating magical dot, but you can't transport us there?!"

"Yeah, well... I'm sorry that you guys are too fat for me to carry."

"DO YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING?!"

"HELL YEAH!"

While we were busy bickering and yelling, Annabel tried to calm us down.

"Guys, why don't we do something logical. Bethany you can try to teleport us here. It's not as far." She pointed to a forest that looked relatively close to the Hidden Leaf.

"I can try," Bethany said as she reached for her necklace. She started chanting and within a flash, all of us landed on on a tree. I'm not kidding. ON a tree, it hurt.

"Really now?" I said as I landed almost perfectly on the ground. "YOU COULD TELEPORT US HERE, BUT NOT ABOUT ONE MILE MORE?!"

Bethany looked exhausted from using all the energy, I think from her and the gem, so I didn't comment further. I sighed and looked around.

"Now which way to go?"

**Justin's POV**

Wewanderedaround**, **avoidingthevariousbranchesandleavesthatlitteredthe forestfloor**. **Bethany struggled to keep up with the rest of us. She was drained from using all that power. Stephanie led the group, but she frequently stopped, turned around, and waited for the rest of us to catch up.

"Come on now. If we keep going like this, we'll never reach town," said Stephanie.

Annabel commented on how Bethany could barely walk.

"Can't you just wish for a carriage so we could at least drag you along?" asked April.

"No," said Bethany.

"I can carry her," I said to Stephanie.

"How?" She replied back.

"Remember how I wished I could change into the Chinese Zodiac animals? Well, the horse is one of the animals!"

"Okay good, transform," she said expectantly.

"...ummmm... I don't really know how..."

"Try thinking about a horse that might help." Said Edelynn.

"Okay." I replied. I thought about a horse. I didn't feel anything, so then I started getting into detail about the horse I wanted to transform into.

_Arabian, black hide, with a star on my forehead and stockings on all my legs._

I didn't feel anything but I heard who I think was Annabel gasp. I opened my eyes and saw that I was much taller than everyone else!

"What?" I asked but it came out as a nicker. "Oh my god! I did it!" I yelled...or rather neighed.

"Oooooo looks like Bethany can ride Justin now," said Stephanie, who added an eyebrow waggle, but that was okay because she was running a second later, as I tried to trample her. After about a minute of running April stopped us and got us back to the matter at hand. I kneeled and Bethany sat on my back and I stood up. Adjusting her balance, Bethany looked at the ground, "I know this is a bad time to mention it, but I have never ridden a horse...or have been this high off the ground without some kind of strap to prevent me from falling."

I tried to assure her in any way I could being in horse form, which involved flicking my ears and gently blowing air out of my nose. It don't help her though and she started to panic a little. Fed up with her complaining, I stomped my front foreleg and walked forward. This shut her up and left her clinging to my mane as hard as she had only walked for around ten minutes until a gleam caught Annabel's eye.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?"

"I saw something."

"Must've been your imagination."

Suddenly, there was a bright shine as something from the trees jumped down at us. A boy with an ugly colored green jumpsuit landed on the ground.

"Intruders, leave now or I will be forced to use force!"

This made me snort.

"My name is Rock Lee from the Hidden Leaf Village. What are your na-"

Stephanie punched him squarely in the face before he could finish.

"Oops. My hand slipped," she calmly said.

**Evelynn's P.O.V**

Lee barely got to stand up before he was jump kicked on his back. His sensei, who we already know as Gai Sensei had also landed. Neji and Tenten jumped down after. Gai dramatically helped Lee to his feet and put his hand on his pupil's shoulders. We didn't expect what happen next. Gai began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Lee. It was for your own good."

"B...but why, sensei?"

Oh joy...now Lee was crying.

"A ninja must always keep themselves hidden. The goal is to make your attack a surprise. That way, we can easily defeat the enemy and interrogate them later."

Lee nodded furiously the whole time while repeating "Yes, Gai Sensei!"

Then they had their weird moment.

"Gai Sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai Sensei."

"Lee."

Stephanie sighed angrily and walked up to Gai and Lee and punched them both in the face, for Lee it was the second time. Her punch was powerful enough to put them both on their backs.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really need to get this arm spasm checked." She said faking concern.

Lee stood up at the same time as Gai when he saw Bethany half-awake on Justin, or from his perspective a horse.

"Excuse me ma'm why are you on top of this horse? If you are not strong, you should not choose a ninja life."

Bethany was still too weak to do anything but stare and lightly hold on to Justin's mane. Justin, however, snorted menacingly and stopped her foreleg.

"She actually sort of carried all of us to this point, all the way from the desert." I said, before Justin trampled him. She is very protective when it comes to her friends, if we are insulted she takes it personally and will deal with the poor fool accordingly.

"Really? All the way from the desert? I congratulate you on your impressive feat! I shall one day do this rigorous training exercise and not stop trying until I succeed!" He shouted, his eyes shining.

Justin, neighed, rolling her horse eyes and waving her head. Lee ignored the eye rolling and his eyes glowed even more.

"What a magnificent beast! Most beautiful and youthful indeed!" He ran up to Justin and hugged her face.

Justin pulled her face out of his arms and crouched down, I took it as a sign to take Bethany off her back and did. Bethany tried to support herself as best she could, but her weighted still dragged me down a bit.

"I'll help." I looked up to see Annabel walking toward me. She got Bethany's other arm and put it behind her neck, balancing Bethany between us. All the while Justin was trying to keep Lee from trying to pet her.

'Lee, I would give Justin some space if I were you!" I shouted.

"Alright stranger, I see this stallion does not care for my attention." He said sadly, he however made one of the worst mistakes ever. He had assumed Justin was a guy. I know that he, and most people, would assume that Justin was a guy. I hoped and prayed that she would go easy and not destroy him. She morphed back much more quickly into her human form than she had into her animal form.

Staring at Lee she said clearly and slowly, "I am not a boy.". Lee took a step back, surprised, and nodded.

"It is interesting that my byakugan didn't detect that you are a person."

Justin turned around to face the speaker, Neji.

"It did, however, detect that you have too little chakra to be alive. It is also interesting that you do not have your village's headband. So who are you and what villages have you come from?"

"Well, we come from the ummm..." I stammered,

"I'm Justin, that's Evelynn, Stephanie, April, Annabel and Bethany. We are from the Clan of the Wolves. Wolf Clan for short, what village we come from is no concern of yours." Justin saved, with a poker-face to boot.

I mentally sighed out of relief; Justin could be a great liar. She doesn't just blindly lie, she can back it up with fake information that could pass for real. Her lies are hard to see through in other words.

"Your headbands?" Neji continued, his pale eyes searching Justin's face. She wasn't fazed, looking back to April; Justin nodded her eyes flashing to her scroll she had tied around her waist. April got the message and opened up the scroll and started writing.

"We had to put the headbands away; the metal was starting to get too hot." She said. April got a head band just as Justin said this. I looked at it as she handed it to Justin. The symbol was a wolf's paw on the normal metal plate, on either side was a blue sash for tying it up. Justin held it out as Neji looked at it. When he seemed satisfied enough Justin tied it around her waist like a belt, the extra line hung from the side of her hip sort of like an assassin's creed character. April handed me two headbands, one for me and one for Beth once she recovered. She handed one to Annabel and Stephanie before putting on her own headband.

I tied my headband loosely around my neck, like a choker. Annabel did the same thing as I did. April and Stephanie both tied their headbands on their upper arms. Stephanie on her left arm and April on her right. Bethany was still out of it, so she would put hers on later. It seemed convincing enough, but Neji braced himself for a fight as did the others.

"Leave now, intruders. Spies are not welcome here."

**Annabel's POV**

Well after the dark brown haired boy threatened us, I began analyzing every aspect of the situation. Unfortunately, we needed to convince this squadron that we were not allies, yet not enemies. This sudden turn of events had le- (OOC[Stephanie: ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH ANNABEL. WE'RE CHANGING POV] [Annabel: BUT I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO HAVE ONE POV TO MYSE-]

**Stephanie's POV (Because she's awesome like that)**

I wasn't very happy with the new headband that I was given. I personally liked the Snow Village better, but wolves are cool too.

"Okay, before we all start fighting and byakugan-ing, we can explain why we are here." Bethany said, as a sort of half wheeze and a gasp.

"Please explain then." Lee answered.

"We are here for the Chunin exams. We got lost though."

"You got lost crossing through a desert?" asked Neji with doubt.

"Yeah." Bethany said simply, without sounding like she was out of breath.

"That is alright, you are here now to compete! I look forward to perhaps meeting you on the field!" Lee exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Where's your Sensei?" Asked Tenten.

"Oh...uh...he died on the way here," Justin simply explained nervously.

"'Dem sand worms be vicious." I piped up.

Justin elbowed me. Everyone else looked at me in a funny way.

"Yeah...that's how we got lost," continued Justin.

"So your Jonin level sensi died in the desert and you genin survived."

"We're talented, what can I say?" I said.

Justin elbowed be again. "We were lucky is what she meant."

"Your story is very unlikely. I am hesitant to believe you." Neji critically said.

Behind me I could hear April lean over toward Edelynn and say "Believe it." Edelynn giggled.

"Well you better believe it, Neji...shit." I mentally face-palmed myself for such a stupid mistake.

"How do you know my name?"

What, I didn't say anything Neji."

"You did it again."

"Shit."

Justin suddenly kicked me across the forest floor.

"What she meant to say was-"

Gai interrupted "We have heard enough of your lies spies. Now empty out your bags and show us what evil tools you have."

I picked myself up off the ground and to everyone's relief stayed quiet. I picked up my duffle bag from where it lay and unzipped it and pulled out my clothes piece by piece. Neji commented that my bag wasn't empty.

"So what? As well as my deadly, evil clothes, you want to see my 'undergarments of doom' as well you perv?"

**Annabel's POV**

"Look, why don't you take us to the Leaf Village and inquire about our motives there? If you don't trust us, can't you simply take us as prisoners of war? Then you can search our mem- (Stephanie: SHUDDAP ANNABEL. Annabel: but there's such a logical fallacy. It'd be so easy to ju-")

**April's POV**

Neji sighed. He was annoyed.

"Come on. We'll let the hokage deal with these six. I'm sure that they're no threat to us," said Gai. They all agreed. We traveled single file.

"'Bout time you retards finally figured that out." Stephanie commented.

Justin kicked her across the forest for a second time.

_Wow, I've never seen Stephanie kicked so many times in one day._

We finally headed off in the supposed direction of the Leaf Village.

**Stephanie's POV**

We ended up walking through a meadow in single file.

"We are all breathing in plant sperm and in that sense, we are all whores."

Justin kicked me

_Again._

**Justin's POV**

Stephanie really can't keep her mouth shut sometimes, but some of the things that she says (no matter how stupid it may seem) are sometimes true.

As Stephanie was about to pick herself up, I extended my hand to her. "You have to watch what you say when we are around new people. I whispered. "In this case, these new people are ninjas that can do more damage to us than we can do to them."

She considered this a moment, "True... I just can't help stating the facts."

"Try to keep 'the facts' to yourself...or try to only say them when we are amount friends. We can't say those things around ninjas that will be weirded out if they do hear it. Okay?"

"...fine..." Stephanie said disappointedly.

I pulled her up and we rejoined the others, continuing the long walk to the hokage. The walk was taking forever, so Lee suggested tree-jumping. Not knowing how to tree jump we, of course, hesitated.

"How are we going to tree jump?" Annabel whispered.

"I don't know...I mean have any of you actually jumped from or to a tree before?" April whispered back.

"Well, I could always try wishing for the knowledge and know-how." Bethany suggested.

"Are you sure? We don't want you to overdo the wishing again." Edelynn countered.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just can't wish for anything too big, like carrying you all long distances. Fromm now on we are walking or anything other than wishing ourselves there."

"You won't have to wish for me." I said. "I can just morph into a monkey."

"Alright, more skill for the rest of us." Stephanie commented.

"I'll just give you a little more power then. We're going to have to keep up with them." Bethany confirmed, tilting her head toward Team Gai.

"Are you all fit to travel by the tree tops?" Lee asked, walking over to us.

"Yeah, April just wanted some water really quick." I covered.

"Ah, yes. It is good to keep yourself hydrated." He said, turning away to go back to his team.

"Okay, hurry and wish." I whispered before morphing into a long armed monkey.

I paced around to get a feel for the new body, and then I scampered up next to Annabel and sat looking expectantly at Bethany. When she didn't do anything but stare, I cocked my head and motioned with my arms to hurry up.

"Sorry, you're just so cute in that form...no homo." She whispered.

I bared my long canines and hissed.

"Okay, not so cute anymore." She said looking away.

Bethany proceeded to close her eyes and clasp the gem in her hands, starting to murmur. Nothing felt different, even after she finished.

"Well, did you wish?" Edelynn asked.

"Yeah, try it out." Bethany answered.

I climbed up a tree and jumped up and down on a branch, unsure of what to do. I hesitated before half jumping half flinging myself to the nearest available branch. Instead of getting to the next branch, I passed at least five branches before landing on a sixth.

**Annabel's POV (finally my own POV! But without my excessive analyzing...)**

Monkey-Justin screeched, with what I assumed was delight, because the next moment she was waving her long arms and dancing about.

"Well come on, what are we waiting for?" Bethany cried jumping to the same branch Justin had been on. Beth leaped and ended up standing right next to Justin. The rest of us followed suit with Team Gai leading the way.

Tree jumping was a blast! When you are jumping to the next branch, about mid-way it feels like your flying.

_We have to do this more often. _

I looked up to see Tenten slowing down until she under up by my side.

"I'm Tenten, sorry about not introducing myself earlier."

"It's no problem." I replied smiling.

"Yeah, sorry about Neji too... I-"

"Like him." I said grinning wickedly.

"No...He's- he's my teammate. We're just friends." She stammered. I could almost see the nervous anime sweat drop.

"Yes you do, come on admit it." April teased, suddenly appearing beside us.

"Okay, okay. Just between us... I like him. Are you both happy now?" Tenten confessed with mock anger.

"Yes, yes I am." April replied jumping ahead next to Justin.

"Does he know?" I asked Tenten.

"No...I'm too embarrassed to tell him."

"I think you should tell him." I advised.

"Yeah, but what if he rejects the idea of us going out."

"I don't think he will. You are a good person and an awesome ninja. If he does reject, then it's his loss." I stated.

"You really think so?" She asked, thankfully not noticing that I revealed that I already knew her.

"Definitely." I said.

Tenten nodded and didn't question or comment further, probably pondering my words.

As we got closer to the village the trees became fatter, taller, and bigger. All of a sudden Justin stopped and started chattering.

"What is it?" I asked pulling up next to her and looking around, but seeing and hearing nothing. Monkey-Justin snorted and cupped her hands behind her ears, then pointing at me. I copied her gesture and sure enough I faintly heard arguing in the distance.

"What seems to be the problem?" Gai asked loudly, flashing us a huge smile.

"We heard talking...and arguing." I said, monkey-Justin nodded.

"It's probably just Naruto, Sakura, and Sauske. Tenten answered.

"...Can we see them? Our village talks about Naruto a lot. He is sort of famous." Justin asked, having reverted back to human form.

"No, we have to get you all to the hoka-" Neji started.

"Sure you can! Just as long as you see the Hokage afterwards!" Gai yelled.

"Thank you." Stephanie said, having an evil smirk on her face. She was probably thinking about all the ways she could annoy Sauske.

I waved good bye to Tenten, she gave me a wink then inclined her head toward Neji. I smiled and gave a small nod. She nodded back and disappeared off into the trees with her team. Our group moved toward the sound of arguing and now yelling.

When we finally came to a clearing, sure enough there was Naruto and Sauske yelling and arguing. Sakura stood by Sauske's side looking about ready to punch Naruto.

"Hi'ya." Edelynn said dropping down from the branch we were on. Her sudden entrance startled Naruto, but Sauske's face went immediately to impassive.

"Who are you and what do you want.?" He asked monotonously, his eyes darted to headband Ed. had around her neck and he glared. "You don't belong here."

"Ummm, that was a no brainer, genius." Stephanie mocked. "I mean does anyone in your village just pop out of a tree say'n 'hi'ya?'"

Sauske said nothing and continued to glare.

"Hey, you want to know something...it's an embarrassing moment of you." April said, trying to keep a straight face, her hand going for her iPhone.

I examined Sauske's face, which was still his impassive poker-face, but his eyes betrayed his curiosity.

"What moment would that be?" He scoffed. "You probably only know my name, much less my life."

"Yeah what embarrassing moment?" Naruto encouraged, walking over to April.

All of a sudden I heard him give a small shriek, half embarrassment and half fright.

"What!...How?...You know about that!?" He yelled. April just slowly nodded, a huge grin plastered on her face.

Stephanie walked over and looked at the screen. She laughed and pointed to Sauske and Naruto. "Ha! Gaaaaaaaaaay!"

April turned her iPhone around and there was a picture of Sauske and Naruto kissing. Sauske's eyes hardened and he started chasing April around. I was honestly surprised that she was able to get wireless Internet connection here. April, still running from Sauske, only escaped by jumping into a tree and hiding somewhere in the dense foliage. Stephanie, laughing all the while, soon joined April after Sauske started chasing her around. Justin and Edelynn were laughing, while Sakura really didn't say anything. She just watched the show. Once Stephanie jumped into the tree, Sauske regained his cool, gave one last glare into the trees, and walked up to me.

"You're the smart one in the group I assume."

I nodded.

"Good to know that there is one logical person on your squad."

I nodded my thanks and looked over to Justin and Ed., who had finally stopped laughing.

"Sorry about them." Justin said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Who are you guys?" asked an upbeat Naruto, despite having just seen a very embarrassing photo of himself and Sauske.

"Well, the girl who called Sauske gay is Stephanie. The one with the picture was April. I'm Justin and this is Edelynn."

"And you." Sauske asked me.

"I'm Annabel."

"Well, nice to meet you all!" Naruto yelled.

"I guess, if you like meeting losers." Sauske pouted.

"Oh, go kiss your boyfriend!" Stephanie's voice sounded from the trees.

"He is NOT my boyfriend! He is my teammate so I am force to be with him!"

"Gaaaaaaaay!" Stephanie's voice sounded again.

"Argh." Sauske fumed, trying to keep his indifferent composure. He walked over to a random tree and gave it a kick that sounded with a loud 'thunk' and out came April and Stephanie.

Half expecting Sauske to beat the crap out of them, I continued watching and was somewhat surprised when he calmly walked away.

"Was totally worth it." I heard Stephanie say as she walked over to Justin's side, running her head.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr-up."

"What was that?" April asked.

"Oh, sorry...That was my stomach. It must be about lunch time." Naruto answers apologetically.

"Hey, could you show us around the village? You know, since we've never been here and all." Edelynn asked.

Naruto nodded and gave a huge grin. "Sure! I can show you guys where Ichiraku's is first. He had the best ramen in the world!"

Following Naruto, we all smiled. Except Sauske, who insisted that he had training to complete and Sakura, probably just to watch Sauske.

_I have to say though, it is interesting how the time passes here. In our world it is about to be three in the morning by my calculations..._

When we entered the village, we heard a loud yell.

"That sounds like Konahamaru." Naruto stared, stopping to see whether or not the yell was his friend.

The yell sounded again and Naruto must have know it was Konahamaru and pin-pointed his location because he ran down the street to our left like he was shot out of a gun.

"Come on!" Justin said and ran after him,,the rest of us right behind her.

**Edelynn's POV**

It didn't take us long to catch up with Naruto, the duffle bags didn't really hold us up. Justin was the first to stop and stare intensely at the three figures in front of us. I stopped beside her and saw Kankuro holding Konahamaru by his scarf and Temari standing by. April pulled up next to me and was quick to tap on my shoulder.

"Ed. Why is that guy wearing purple make-up and cat ears?"

**Jauntues Tigerwolf: Yes finally done, sorry it took so long. Finals and tests suck. Oh and sorry Rigoudon for posting this...you were taking too long to edit...**

**Rigoudon3: it's not my fault. I have to go to summer school and my mom won't let me go on the computer unless I get an A!**

**Jauntues: All well. All that matters is that I finally got this up and it is a long chapter!**

**Stephanie: I know. Sorry to all the fans for Fail-Fanfiction-Writer's slowness.**

**Jauntues: Hey!**

**BobaAddict: Please don't fight! Look Stephanie, I'm also upset at Jauntues's slow updating, but you don't see me calling her names.**

**Jauntues:Thanks Boba. (sarcasm)**

**Annabel:Well, I'm just happy I got my POV finally.**

**Rigoudon3: I am happy with this chapter, but am upset that the power of my chocolate has not been revealed yet... Oh and thank you RandomKrazyPerson for the internet chocolate! I shall stash it and treasure it...that is until I eventually eat it. **

**Jauntues: Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and get these out faster. Don't forget to Review and give us feedback! Thanks! :)**** Oh yeah wait! This story is inspired by HimekoUchida's story The Battle Plan! So if you have no idea what story I am talking about…go look it up now! Like… Right now! What are you waiting for, Permission? Lol.**


End file.
